The Seven Deadly Sins
by Fernanda Flores Bautista 99
Summary: Nathalie Liones, la tercera princesa del reino de Liones, tras el golpe de estado hecho por los Caballeros Sagrados decide huir y buscar a los ya desaparecida legión de caballeros que se hacen llamar los siete pecados capitales, cuya orden esta conformada por los peores criminales del reino. (Adaptación del anime/manga Nanatsu no Taizai)
1. Chapter 1

El anime/manga Nanatsu no Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins) no me pertenece, créditos a su autor el genial Nakaba Suzuki y, a A-1 Picures/Netflix por trasmitir el anime. Así mismo créditos al creador de Miraculous Ladybug el también genial Tomas Astruc.

Por desgracia no me pertenecen estas franquicias, solo me queda imaginar cómo se vería estos dos universos combinados. Amo Nanatsu no Taizai y Miraculous y al terminar el anime y ponerme al corriente con el manga no me puede sacar de cabeza como se verían estos personajes siendo los pecados capitales. Voy a tratar de respetar lo más que pueda los personajes de NnT así como el aspecto de los personajes de Miraculous.

Esta historia es Gabenath, amo esta pareja y con los últimos capítulos no puedo evitar desear que se queden juntos. Ya tengo planeado los demás parejas pero aun no puedo decidir con quién juntar a Marinette si con Adrien o con Luka. Soy de ambos bandos así que me encuentro confundida, espero pronto decidirme.

Advertencia de Universo alterno, existencia de magia y los Kwamis son humanos. Combinare personajes del mundo de Nnt y Miraculous, por eso algunos personajes no existen en el mundo de Ladybug.

Una segunda advertencia de un poco (mucho) Ooc. Así como decir que es mi primera vez escribiendo, así que disculparme si me equivoque en mi narración y ortografía. Espero que me lo comenten y yo pueda corregirlo, casi estuve a punto de no publicar esta adaptación pero al final decidí arriesgarme…habrá actualizaciones lentas ya que soy una estudiante de Universidad y me voy casi todo el día ya que mi facultad me queda a 3 horas de distancia de mi casa y como verán es muy largo el capítulo pero actualizare lo más seguido que pueda.

Las apariencias de Gabriel y Nathalie son de aproximadamente de 18-17 años por lo que no tienen la edad que presentan en la serie.

Espero que les guste la historia y que dejen mucho amor en sus comentarios. Saludos y que tengan un buen día o noche dependiendo de a qué hora estén leyendo esto.

.

_Epi 1: Los siete pecados capitales_

_Una princesa encuentra a un excaballero y se une en la búsqueda de un grupo de caballeros para derrocar a los tiranos y reconstruir el reino._

_._

Las nubes grises cubrían por completo el reino de Liones, presagiando una tormenta que no se había visto en años. El reino se encontraba en completo silencio, solo el graznido de los cuervos que volaban alrededor de las casas quebrantaba el silencio sepulcral de la capital del reino.

Una delgada figura masculina caminaba por las ruinas de las que un día fue un gran reino. Temblaba mientras agarraba el mango de su espada, vigilando a su alrededor, preparándose si alguno de los traidores quería atacar.

-¡Oye!- gritó una voz sobresaltando al joven, que no pasaba de los 15 años, volcándose a su derecha, vio a un hombre mucho más alto que el parado en medio de la calle entre las ruinas de dos casas -¿Tienes un minuto? ¡Necesito ayuda con algo!- prosiguió la voz mientras lo llamaba con su mano.

-¡Sí!- respondió nervioso.

El chico corrió hasta quedar detrás del hombre quien caminaba a paso tranquilo, su mano derecha sostenía una lanza de casi su tamaño -¿De dónde eres?- preguntó el hombre amablemente.

-Cains, señor- respondió inmediatamente, su voz temblaba.

-¿Cains?- pregunto nuevamente confundido- Sirvió a este reino desde hace 40 años y jamás oí el nombre de ese lugar.

El rubio asintió aun sabiendo que el hombre no lo vería –No me sorprende. Está en la afueras del reino.

El señor giró la cabeza y lo miró fijamente –Con esos nervios jamás te convertirás en Caballero Sagrado.

El chico rió nerviosamente –Lo sé. Yo jamás podría ser Caballero.

-Cierto, sería un trabajo duro para alguien como tú.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por la cruel respuesta del señor, inmediatamente giró de nuevo su cabeza viendo una de las imágenes más terribles que en su joven vida pudo observar. Por el camino principal hacia el gran castillo de Liones se encontraba llenos de cuerpos masacrados de jóvenes Caballeros sagrados. Las piedras se encontraban manchadas de sangre, y las armaduras parecían pedazos de metal mal hechos. A la mayoría de los fallecidos les faltaba un miembro del cuerpo, otros no tenían ni cabeza y unos pocos habían sido tan masacrados que sería casi imposible reconocerlos.

-¿E-Estos-s son…?- preguntó tartamudeando, lo que acaba de ver sería muy difícil de olvidar. El señor suspiro casi tristemente.

-Correcto. Caballeros sagrados.

-Pero…pero ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó aterrado mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia atrás, como si esconderse haría que lo que estaba frente a él solo fuera una ilusión.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó con enojo el hombre –Una masacre como ninguna. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos –el rubio solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, su cuerpo temblaba provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo –Y es obra de siete personas.

El hombre subió su mirada, clavándola en la torre más alta del castillo de Liones donde las nubes se hacían más grises casi negras y el granizado de los cuervos era más intenso. El reino de Liones no volvería a ser el mismos a partir de este día.

.

.

_Esta es una historia ancestral. Ocurrió cuando los mundos humano y espiritual no se habían separado. Los caballeros sagrados eran defensores que poseían un poder inmensurable. Eran temidos y venerados. Pero existieron siete almas que traicionaron al reino, haciéndose enemigos de los Caballeros. Se les conoce como los Siete Pecados Capitales._

_._

_._

**Diez años después.**

El comenzaba a salir entre las montañas, iluminando todo a su paso anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Los pájaros cantaban mientras el bosque se iluminaba con la hermosa luz dorada. Sin duda las afueras de la Aldea Cains era uno de los mejores lugares para admirar un amanecer.

El chirrido de una armadura se escucha por el bosque. El Caballero caminaba completamente agotado, el casco se movía por cada paso que daba. La luz del sol lo iluminaba haciendo que su armadura dorada brillará aún más, la tipo bufanda morada que cubría su cuello y parte de su pecho se agitaba en dirección al viento. El caballero giró su cabeza con dirección al sol y sus hombros cayeron, volviendo su mirada al frente retomó su paso aún más lento que antes.

.

Una taberna con la peculiar forma de sombrero se encontraba abierta desde temprano. En su espacioso interior las personas bebían contentas platicando acerca de los rumores del reino o sobre su vida diaria. Un joven rubio platinado cargaba 5 tarros de cerveza entre sus brazos. Los llevó hasta una de las mesas más cercanas a la entrada dejándolas sobre las mesa al mismo tiempo.

-¡Listo! ¡Cinco tarros! ¡Disfruten!

Justo cuando terminaba de hablar se escuchó la campana de la puerta, anunciado la entrada de dos clientes más -¿Cabe uno más?- preguntó el señor de pelo castaño.

El rubio sonrió -¡Sí, justo aquí!- volteandose a la mesa que se encontraba atrás de él y que solo era ocupado por dos personas pregunto -¿Podrían recorrerse un poco?

El rubio toma 4 tarros de cerveza vacíos, llevándolos hacia la barra. Los hombres que acababa de atender lo miraron –Es un mesero muy trabajador pese a ser tan joven- dijo uno de ellos con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol.

El rubio se giró y miró con sus impresionantes ojos azules casi grises a los 3 hombres –No soy mesero, soy el dueño, este lugar es mío –girándose siguió su camino.

El mismo hombre lo miró confundido -¿El dueño? ¿No es muy joven?- preguntó a sus amigos.

Después de dejar los tarros vacíos en la cocina, llevó la orden de comida a otra mesa. Colocando un pastel con un aspecto sumamente delicioso frente a los clientes que prácticamente babean –Recién salido del horno. ¡Pastel "El sombrero de Jabalí"!

Los tres hombres contestaron al mismo tiempo -¡Se ve delicioso!- Procedieron a cortar rápidamente un gran pedazo cada uno -¡Buen provecho!- los tres se metieron el pedazo de pastel a la boca, arrepintiéndose casi al instante en que el pastel se adentro a su boca. Colocando una cara de asco tragaron con dificultad el pastel y con cara de horror miraron al joven -¡Esto sabe horrible!- gritaron con lágrimas en los ojos, los tres tomaron un gran trago de cerveza, disfrutando del rico sabor de la cerveza.

-Creí que sabían. Somos famosos por el buen alcohol y la horrible comida- contestó con simpleza el rubio.

Los tres hombres lo miraron fijamente mientras gritaban un -¡Debiste mencionarlo antes!- el de pelo negro se arrejunto las mangas de su camisa sobre los codos -¿Intentas engañarnos, mocoso?- los otros dos le imitaron colocándose en una posición de pelea.

Pero uno de ellos rápidamente reacciono al ver detrás de la espalda del platinado el mango de una espada en forma de dragón –No, espera, tiene una espada…

Inmediatamente el rubio colocó un gesto de enfado -¡Vaya! Tenemos público difícil este día- y sin dejarse intimidar por los tres hombres chasqueo los dedos –Limpia este desastre- ordenó. Los tres hombres retrocedieron un paso cuando una figura comenzaba a emerger detrás del joven.

-¿Un desastre?- preguntó la figura acercándose más. Cuando salió completamente detrás del rubio revelando a un pequeño cerdo, en una de sus orejas colgaba un arete rectangular -¿Para eso me llamas?

Los 3 clientes lo miraron con los ojos completamente abiertos y nuevamente el pelinegro habló -¡El cerdo está hablando!

El pequeño animal caminó lentamente hasta las cobras del pastel que terminó en el piso en cuanto los clientes se pararon rápidamente –Se sorprenden con cualquier cosa. No tolero a los campesinos- dijo mirando a los 3 hombres.

El platinado ignoró su comentario y mirándolo dijo –Hawk, limpia el piso, ¿Quieres?

El cerdo rodó los ojos -¡Que fastidio!- y proseguido a comer –comerse así las sobras no es un lujo- dijo entre bocados. Después de un par de minutos el piso quedó completamente reluciente. Dándole la espalda a los 3 clientes miró de reojo al platinado –Espero que haya mejores sobras la próxima vez- ordenó mientras se iba.

El rubio sonrió de lado y miró a los hombres frente a él –Si les interesa, podría hacer un estofado de cerdo decente- propuso.

Hawk inmediatamente se giró y mirando con ojos tiernos al rubio grito -¡Que rico! ¡Adoro las sobras!-Todos en el bar rieron, algunos por la ridícula situación otros por el alcohol en su sistema.

El ambiente so rompió cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente haciendo que todos miraran al hombre castaño que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento -¡Lo vi!- grito con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Después de que el joven recuperara el aliento, algunos hombres lo invitaron a sentarse en su mesa así como una cerveza para relajarse -¡En serio, lo vi con mis propios ojos!- exclamó casi frustrado, les había explicado lo que había visto en el bosque, pero nadie le creía -¡Estoy seguro de que era el Caballero Oxidado!

-Todos hablan de él últimamente- hablo el cliente de pelo negro en la mesa a lado.

-Eso no existe. Solo es para asustar a los niños que no se portan bien- le contestó el hombre frente al chico que acababa de llegar –"Si no te compartas, uno de los Siete Pecados Capitales vendrá por ti en su armadura oxidada con sangre"- se burló de las leyendas que corrían por los reinos provocando la risa de toda la mesa.

El platinado que ahora se encontraba en la barra sirviendo unos tragos miró con curiosidad al hombre que habló -¿Siete Pecados?- pregunto.

El cliente se giró para mirarlo –Si. ¿Acaso nunca has oído hablar de ellos?- contestó. El que estaba a su lado prosiguió –Están en los afiches de tu pared. Se les busca.

Todos giraron a ver la pared en la que se encontraban 7 afiches de se busca, con los retratos de los grandes traidores del reino -¿Hace cuánto fue, diez años?- preguntó uno de ellos al aire –En todo el reino, fueron masacrados docenas de Caballeros Sagrados. Lastimaron a muchos de manera sanguinaria. Los responsables fueron los Siete Pecados Capitales. Dicen que el Gran Maestro de los Caballeros Sagrados fue mutilado a tal grado que casi fue imposible de reconocer. Y su capitán, Gabriel, es el peor de todos. Dicen que acabó con naciones enteras.

-¿Y aun no los han capturado?- preguntó otro ligeramente asustado al oír lo dicho por su amigo. Mientras tanto el platinado continuó sirviendo la cerveza sobre el tarro hasta dejarlo vacío, sin dejar de oír lo dicho por los hombres.

-No a ninguno.

-Hay rumores de que todos murieron- contestó otro -Están muertos, tienen que estarlo. Los nuevos Caballeros Sagrados no los dejarían vivir.

-Sí, es verdad. Aun ahora, con el rey postrado los Caballeros Sagrados mantienen el reino sano y salvo.

El platinado entregó la cerveza al cliente con una sonrisa, se giró a acariciar la cabeza al cerdo quien miraba con demasía atención a los clientes que platicaban.

El castaño miro nervioso a los dos hombres frente a él –Pero ¡Los carteles de "se busca" se actualizan cada año! ¿No significa que siguen con vida?- preguntó y todo el bar se quedó en silencio mirándolo.

-No es posible que haya un caballero oxidado caminan por ahí- respondió uno de ellos rápidamente aligerando el ambiente -¿No creen?- terminó, provocando risas en todos los clientes.

-Por supuesto- pronunció el pelinegro con una sonrisa de satisfacción que rápidamente fue borrada cuando el sonido de una armadura se escuchó afuera de la puerta del establecimiento.

El chirrido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, todos miraron con miedo la puerta a excepción del platinado quien lo hacía con indiferencia. El sonido crecía conforme pasaban los segundos como el presagio de que algo malo sucedería.

Hawk movió su nariz, olfateando el aire con un olor muy peculiar -¿Qué es ese olor a óxido?- pregunto.

El sonido se detuvo y la puerta del bar fue abierta lentamente, revelando una gigante armadura dorada iluminada por los rayos del sol, la tela morada que cubría su cuello y pecho ondeaba por el viento. El caballero dio un pequeño paso lentamente, el chirrido volvió a escucharse. Se adentro al bar con pasos lentos –Los Siete Pecados Capitales…- habló, su voz se escucha terrorífica dentro de la armadura, sonaba casi diabólica. La armadura comenzó a tambalearse, tratando de mantener el equilibrio extendió los brazos como si estuviera agarrando algo en el aire.

Todos los clientes gritaron aseados -¡Está aquí!- y salieron corriendo del lugar, gritando como niñas. Hawk temblaba escondiéndose detrás de la barra.

El platinado saltó por la barra quedando a unos pasos del caballero. El bar era un desastre, las mesas, bancos y tarros estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Miro a la armadura que se inclinaba hacia delante -¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó con ligera molestia.

La armadura intentó dar un paso pero inmediatamente se tambaleó cayendo hacia atrás. El casco salió volando revelando la cabeza de la persona dentro de la pesada armadura.

El platinado se sorprendió cuando miro el rostro femenino más bello que él haya conocido. Su largo pelo azabache estaba esparcido a su alrededor, tenían un peculiar mechón de pelo rojo que resaltaba de sus mechones azabaches. El flequillo cubría su ojo derecho y en su oído izquierdo colgaba un hermoso arete de color azul turquesa. Su rostro tenía una mueca de preocupación. La chica se había desmayado pero al menos respiraba.

Hawk miro a la azabache y pregunto -¿Es uno de los Pecados Capitales?

.

La armadura dorada se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Sobre la cama descansaba una mujer. Su vestimenta deja muy poco a la imaginación, envolvía de una manera casi divina su pequeña cintura y sus anchas caderas, sus piernas eran cubiertas por unos medias negras que le llegaban 5 dedos arriba de las rodillas. Sus brazos lucían unas mangas, también de color negro, que iban desde debajo de sus axilas hasta sus manos. Su pelo azabache estaba esparcido a alrededor, las puntas llegaban hasta su debajo de su cintura, su peculiar mechón rojo cubría parte de su rostro. La palidez de su piel resalta gracias al color de su pelo. En pocas palabras parecía un ángel…no más bien dicho una diosa que había caído en el mundo de los mortales.

-¡Es una chica!- exclamó sorprendido Hawk.

El platinado sostenía entre su dedo pulgar e índice su barbilla, pensando mientras miraba fijamente a la chica - ¡Verifiquemos!- Hawk gimió horrorizado.

Se acercó hasta quedar sentado a su lado. Miro su rostro con su cabeza recargado sobre su mano –Un rostro dulce- se movió rápidamente del otro lado y movió sus caderas de un lado a otro imitando a una mujer –Unas curvas impresionantes- acercándose a su rostro acarició su piel y cabello –Y tiene un pelo y piel suave- dejo que su mano siguiera acariciando su cabello, disfrutando de la fragancia que desprendía este –Efectivamente, es una chica.

-Yo te lo dijo- dijo molesto el cerdito.

La chica abrió sus ojos, mostrando un azul turquesa impresionante. Miró fijamente al hombre que estaba agarrando su pelo. Comenzó a levantarse hasta quedar sentada, sin despegar la mirada del hombre frente a ella que no dejaba de acariciar su pelo. Era guapo, sumamente guapo, tenía un rostro masculino con facciones marcadas, unos impresionantes ojos azules grises en los que podría perderse sin importarle el tiempo, su pelo rubio platinado estaba peino perfectamente hacia atrás. Una sensación de calidez se apoderó de su corazón, como si ya hubiera conocido a este hombre antes, suspiro sintiendo como la tensión se alejaba de su cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón se sentía segura a lado de un hombre que no conocía, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que él le protegería. Miro su ropa, su torso estaba vestido con una camisa blanca una talla mayor con un chaleco negro que le llegaba a las rodillas que marcaba su ancha espalda, una corbata roja sin terminar de amarrar colgaba de su cuello. Sus piernas portaban unos pantalones blancos y sus pies unas botas negras. De su cabeza sobresalía el mango de una espada con forma de dragón con un ojo rojo. En su pecho atravesaba la correo de una mochila que ella supuso estaba sobre su espalda.

Ella se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándolo fijamente, seguramente parecía una loca -¿Disculpa?- preguntó tímidamente, el rubio sonrió cuando su voz dulce y femenina sonó por la habitación. Dejando de acariciar su cabello se alejó de ella.

-Tu corazón late muy bien- pronunció con un dedo al aire –Puedo oírlo y verlo por tu sonrojo-

Hawk lo miraba enojado, en cualquier momento saltaría a golpearlo –Muchas gracias- respondió la azabache con sus manos sobre su regazo -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy…?- preguntó con una colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

-Apareciste en mi negocio y, de repente, te desmayaste- contestó amablemente el platinado. Hawk miraba con una sonrisa a la chica.

-¿Tu negocio?

-El Sombrero de Jabalí. Es mi bar.

-¿Eres…el dueño?

-¿Te sorprende?

-¡No!- respondió inmediatamente la azabache –Vi la espada en tu espalda, y supuse que…

El platinado miró de reojo la espada y agarró el mango comenzó a sacarla de su funda -¿Esto?- la termino de sacar rápidamente y la azabache se encogió cerrando los ojos tratando de protegerse. El rubio rió -¿Te asuste? Si solo muestro el mango, parece muy real, ¿Verdad?- la chica confundida abrió los ojos notando que el arma solo era el mango y un cuarto de la hoja de la espada –Así evito que los clientes se vayan sin pagar su cuenta- terminó el rubio guardando la espada de nuevo en su funda.

-Les cobra la comida después de consumirla, no los culpo- hablo Hawk.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y con una sonrisa corrió a abrazar al cerdo -¡Es un cerdo que habla!- gritó recargando su cabeza sobre su lomo, acariciándolo con sus brazos. El patinado vio sorprendido como la chica mimaba al cerdo. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera una que solo él había visto en el cielo.

-Me llamo Hawk. Es un placer.

-Hace mucho le pedí a mi padre uno como regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Te dieron un cerdo?- preguntó el platinado.

De repente la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos de la azabache se borraron y su rostro se mostró triste –No- contesto rápidamente.

El rubio la miró preocupado, suspirando le sonrió –Oye, ¿Tienes hambre? Podría hacerte algo de comer.

Hawk chillo horrorizado -¿Algo de cerdo?- preguntó inocente la chica.

El cerdo rápidamente la miró horrorizado y la azabache retiró sus manos de su cuerpo -¡Cerdo no! ¡Nada! ¡Nunca!

Mientras el amable hombre cocinaba la azabache comenzó a explorar la taberna. Se detuvo a admirar los 7 carteles de "se busca". Frunció las cejas, tenía una misión y debía cumplirla, quizás el amable hombre podría ayudarla.

-¡Está listo!- la voz del rubio la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en la mesa y admiro el delicioso pedazo de carne cocido, tenía unas papas cortadas en cubos y una rica ensalada de acompañamiento –Me cuidaste hasta sentirme bien, y ahora me alimentas. ¿Cómo podrías agradecerte?

-Mejor pruébalo antes de agradecerle- le dijo Hawk.

-Bien- sonrió –Buen provecho- tomó los cubiertos y cortó un pedazo de carne llévenselo a la boca –uhg- pronunció cuando mastico el pedazo de carne. El rubio la miraba fijamente comer.

Recargándose en la mesa preguntó -¿Qué opinas? ¿Es horrible?

-Si- susurro.

-Lo sabía- dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado.

La azabache siguió comiendo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro. El platinado inmediatamente borró su sonrisa y la miró preocupado –Aun así- sollozo formando una sonrisa en sus labios –es delicioso- limpio las lágrimas con la palma de su mano y siguió comiendo.

El rubio suspiro –Oye, ¿Qué hacías caminando con es armadura?

-Busco a los Siete Pecados Capitales.

El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño -¿Por qué los buscas?- preguntó Hawk –Ni siquiera se sabe si siguen con vida, ¡Son personas malignas!

La azabache apretó los cubiertos y antes de que replicara unos golpes en la puerta resonaron por el bar sorprendiendo a los tres, la azabache jadeo -¡Abran! ¡Recibimos un informe de los aldeanos!- exigió la voz a través de la puerta golpeando con más fuerza -¡Somos de la Orden del Gato Montés, y servimos a los Caballeros Sagrados! ¡Venimos a arrestar al Caballero oxidado! ¡Salgan tranquilamente!

La azabache miraba preocupada la puerta. El platinado negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a la puerta –Estos clientes revoltosos.

-C-Caballeros Sagrados- susurro la chica y el la volteo a ver.

Mientras tanto afuera se encontraban 5 hombres en su ropa portaban el logo de los caballeros sagrados. El más pequeño de estatura hablo mirando la puerta –No creo que salga.

El que se encontraba detrás de él se llevó una mano a la cabeza –Por cierto, ¿Cuándo construyeron una taberna sobre esta montaña?- pregunto confundido.

-No estaba hace tres días, cuando pase por aquí- respondió otro.

El más alto que se encontraba en medio de ellos los regañó a los cuatro -¡En guardia! Enfrentamos a un Caballero Sagrado que servía directamente al rey hace diez años.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Debe estar muy viejo- replicó otro

-Tiene razón- concordó el más pequeño –No será rival para nosotros. Nos entrenó el mismísimo Twigo.

-¡No lo subestimen! Se los dije antes- inmediatamente contestó el más alto –Hace años, docenas de Caballeros Sagrados fueron masacrados en un instante- pronunció con enojo, sus ojos café parecían sin vida.

-¡Oye, Allion!- llamó el más pequeño.

El hombre lo miró de reojo -¿Qué?

-Me pregunto si eso no es algo exagerado.

Jadeo indignado -¿Qué dices?

-Dicen que un Caballero Sagrado equivale a 100 soldados ordinarios, ¿Cómo habrían matado a una docena?- pregunto el que está detrás de ellos con una mano en la barbilla.

-¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!- gritó girándose para enfrentar a su compañero.

-¡Calma! Por ahora es mejor mantenerse tranquilos, Allioni- el más pequeño intentó tranquilizar a sus compañeros. Nosotros nos encargaremos- girándose a la puerta gritó -¡Oye! ¡Sal de ahí!

La puerta fue abierta revelando la figura de un joven de pelo rubio -¿Tu gritaste?- pregunto al ver al pequeño hombre.

-¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto sorprendido el más alto.

-Soy el dueño de este lugar- respondió con simpleza el platinado.

-¿Dónde está el Caballero Oxidado? ¡Hazlo salir!- exigió el más alto.

El platinado suspiro y giro la cabeza hablándole a alguien que estaba adentro del lugar -¡Puedes salir!

El sonido de la armadura se escuchó junto con una risa. El cerdo con partes de la armadura sobre su lomo y cabeza llegó hasta la puerta -¿Me llamaste? ¡Soy sir Hawk, el Caballero!

Todos los caballeros de la Orden lo miraron sin decir una palabra -¿El cerdo es uno de los Pecados Capitales?- pregunto incrédulo uno de ellos señalando el cerdo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió enojado Allioni. El platinado se recargo en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- contestó indignado el cerdo -¡Soy el capitán de la Orden de las Sobras!

-¡No existe esa orden!

-Puedo hacer un asado de cerdo- interrumpió el platinado.

-Ya deja de decir eso- chillo indignado el cerdo.

-¡Ven aquí!- tomando las solapas de la camisa del platinado lo acercó a su rostro -¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de los caballeros así?

La azabache se asomó por la parte trasera de la taberna y miró la escena con tristeza, ella no deseaba meter en problemas a la amable persona que la ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba. Girando de nuevo su cabeza comenzó a correr con dirección al bosque. Uno de los caballeros se dio cuenta y señalándola exclamo -¡Allioni, una mujer huyó por allá!

Allioni soltó rápidamente al platinado haciéndolo caer -¿Qué? ¡Informarle a Twigo!- grito comenzando a correr tras la mujer seguido por sus demás compañeros -¡Ella es el Caballero Oxidado! ¡Tras ella!

.

La mujer corría por el bosque sin detenerse por un poco de aire, su respiración era frenética y sentía que el corazón se le salía por el pecho.

-¡Tras ella!- gritó uno de los caballeros que sabía que la perseguían. Apresuró su paso esquivando las ramas de los árboles, deseando con todo su corazón que no la alcanzaran.

-¡Si capturo a uno de los pecados capitales será un gran logro personal, y por fin podre aspirara a ser Caballero Sagrado!- exclamó sin aliento Allioni sin dejar de perseguir a la mujer de pelo azabache.

Giro su rostro cuando escuchó a uno de sus compañeros quejarse. Inmediatamente después se cuerpo fue despedido a un lado -¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sorprendido.

Allioni y su compañero vieron como el cerdo avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos, aventando a su demás compañeros hacia los costados -¡El cerdo nos ataca!- respondió el pequeño hombre.

Hawk aceleró terminando de derribar a dos hombres siendo el único en pie el caballero que casi ataca al peliplateado -¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!- exclamaba en pánico el hombre mientras corría ahora ya no persiguiendo a la azabache si no se alejaba del terrífico cerdo.

Se detuvo a duras penas cuando vio el barranco en que terminaba el camino. Mirando hacia los lados intentando buscar a la mujer -¿A dónde demonios fue?- pregunto cuando lo empujaron del risco.

-¡Hasta la vista!- escucho la chillona voz del cerdo mientras caía. Hawk miro como el caballero se perdía entre los árboles –No te ofendas, pero me hiciste ganar una doble ración de comida- le dijo feliz aun sabiendo que él ya no le escuchaba.

En la copa de un árbol se encontraba la azabache siendo cargado por el platinado -¿Cómo puedo agradecerles por salvarme dos veces hoy?- preguntó. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del peso de la chica contra su cuerpo.

-En serio, señorita. Dale un puñetazo- dijo Hawk notando que la mano del rubio que estaba sobre su torso estaba unos centímetros más arriba de lo permitido normalmente.

El rubio bajó de un salto y colocó a la princesa en el suelo, ella le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. La azabache le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la orilla del risco. El la observo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones –Entonces, ¿Por qué buscas a los Siete Pecados Capitales?- pregunto.

Ella no se giró en cambio miro el suelo verde, suspiro y respondió –Para detener a los Caballeros Sagrados.

-¿Detener a los Caballeros Sagrados? ¿Por qué?- pregunto ahora Hawk -¡Son los caballeros de Liones! ¡Son los héroes de nuestro reino!

-¿Y si quisieran iniciar una guerra en esta nación?- pregunto con tristeza la chica. Hawk gimió y ella prosiguió –El otro día, toda la familia real, con excepción del rey, fue arrestada por los Caballeros Sagrados.

El peliplateado miró sorprendida a la mujer, comenzaba a adivinar quién era ella, Hawk nuevamente preguntó -¿El rey no está postrado?

Ella negó con la cabeza –Esa es la historia que ellos han difundido. No sé exactamente lo que pretenden al iniciar una guerra. Pero están reclutando a personas de la capital, y de las villas y aldeas, su avance es lento, pero firme. Su mano pronto llegara hasta esta área.

-¿Es en serio?

-Parece muy serio- intervino el platinado.

Hawk lo volteo a ver –Pero, ¡Tu no tomas nada en serio!

Ignoro al cerdo y pregunto –Pero ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con los Siete Pecados Capitales?

-Los únicos que pueden detener a los Caballeros Sagrados son los Siete Pecados Capitales- exclamó la azabache girándose a ver al rubio.

-¿Buscas a los Siete Pecados Capitales a sabiendas de lo que se dice de ellos?

-Los siete pecados capitales son la más vil y poderosa orden de este reino, son siete terribles criminales que portan la marca de una bestia en su cuerpo. Hace diez años, fueron atacados por los caballeros del reino, culpados de intentar derrocar al rey, y luego desaparecieron.

-Según los rumores, ellos están muertos.

La azabache rápidamente se giró y mirando a los ojos del rubio exclamó -¡Gente tan increíble no puede morir tan fácilmente!

El platinado simplemente suspiro -¿Olvidaste que son criminales?

-¡Los Caballeros Sagrados son los que hacen sufrir a la gente!- la azabache podría sentir las lágrimas de frustración acumularse en sus ojos, odiaba lo que los caballeros le estaban haciendo a la gente –Hace mucho, cuando tenía cinco o seis, papa relataba historias sobre ellos, eran siete guerreros valientes que…- la azabache no pudo terminar por el sonido de algo crujiendo. Segundos después se escuchó de nuevo el sonido pero esta vez más fuerte y la punta del risco se desprendió de la montaña. Jadeo sorprendida y miró hacia el frente. Un Caballero Sagrado de armadura roja tenía su espada en su mano derecha riéndose de la meuca en su cara. Gritó mientras caía al fondo del bosque. Hawk a su lado la imito, el rubio seguía con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de aburrimiento.

-Vaya. Olvide confirmar que son los que aparecen en el reporte del otro caballero- dijo el de la armadura roja cuando escuchó el impacto del pedazo del risco con el bosque. Guardó la espada en su funda que colgaba en uno de los costados de su cadera. Se asomó por el risco notando como el polvo se levantaba –Diré que hubo dos personas desconocidas fallecidas- se giró para observar a los caballeros que temblaban ante su presencia -¿Les parece bien?

-P-Pero ¡Allioni estaba en ese barranco!

-Entonces diré que son tres fallecidos.

-¡No puede ser!- gritaron escandalizados los cuatro.

-¡Twigo, ha ido muy lejos!- exclamó el más pequeño mirando al gigante de armadura roja.

Twigo frunció el ceño apretando el agarre sobre el mango de su espada -¿Y si reportó siete fallecidos?- les pregunto a los cuatro. Ellos inmediatamente comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia atrás.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Discúlpanos!

Lentamente Twing comenzó a acercar a ellos, disfrutaba de ver el miedo en los ojos de sus víctimas. Cuando estaba dispuesto a sacar su espada, un moviente captó su atención. A su derecha un rubio platino aterrizó sobre sus rodillas con la mujer azabache entre sus brazos, un cerdo sobre su espalda y agarrando al caballero faltante con una mano. Cuando se puso de pie soltó sin ningún cuidado al caballero.

-¡Es Allioni!- gritó el más pequeño.

Twing sentía una de sus cejas temblar -¡Oigan! ¿Por qué sobreviven sin avisarme?- preguntó indignado –Debo confirmar las muertes en mi informe- saco su espada.

-¡No vas a confirmar nada!- grito Hawk.

-Oye, ¿Estas despierta?- pregunto el rubio a la azabache aun entre sus brazos.

-Sí- respondió inmediatamente.

-Bien, cuando de la señal corre hacia el bosque, ¿Entendido?

-Si- la azabache se bajó de sus brazos.

-¿Cuál de ellos será miembro de los Siete Pecados Capitales?- pregunto Twing mirando al joven y la mujer –Ninguno se parece a los afiches de búsqueda- detuvo su mirada más tiempo en la mujer azabache, noto con sorpresa el arete que colgaba de su oído izquierdo, ese símbolo solo le pertenecía a una sola familia. Sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos –Ya veo. El destino me sonríe hoy. El símbolo en tu arte pertenece a la familia real. Lo que significa que tu eres la princesa Nathalie.

Nathalie jadeo sorprendida y dios un paso hacia tras. El rubio la miro sorprendido, sospechaba quien era ella pero que se lo confirmara un Caballero Sagrado era otra cosa -¿La princesa Nathalie?- pregunto.

-¿La princesa Nathalie? ¡Es la tercera princesa del reino!- exclamó sorprendido Hawk.

-Emitieron un decreto para localizarte- continuo Twing sin dejar de avanzar –La orden es llevarte viva. Pero si mueres, no será el fin del mundo.

-¡Corre!- gritó el platinado. Nathalie comenzó a correr seguida de Hawk.

-¡No pueden capturarme todavía! ¡No voy a rendirme!- grito la azabache sin mirar atrás.

-¡Oh, conclusión…- dijo Twing moviendo su espada, los árboles comenzaron a caer cortados – muerte accidental!

Nathalie miro hacia atrás notando que esta vez no tendría escapatoria, cerró los ojos esperando la muerte inminente. Abrió los ojos cuando el sonido de los arboles cayeron seso. Lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos azules grises que la miraban con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola- dijo el rubio que cubría con su cuerpo el suyo protegiéndola, la manga de su brazo izquierdo estaba rota de un pedazo, comenzó a levantarse -¿Estás bien, Hawk? Te ves bien.

-Soy un cerdo empalado, ¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien?!- jadeo con lágrimas en los ojos, una astilla perforaba su piel del lomo -¡Quiero a mi mamá!- salió corriendo pasando por debajo del Caballero Sagrado.

-¿El cerdo…?- preguntó Twing viendo el camino por el que se había ido el animal –Da igual- se encogió de hombros.

La princesa se puso de pie y cerrando los ojos comenzó a caminar hacia el Caballero. El rubio la miro -¿Nathalie?- pregunto confundido. La azabache no se detenía –Oye, ¿A dónde vas?

-No hay modo de huir- contesto Nathalie con firmeza.

-¡Espera, acabas de decir que no te rendirás!

-Pero si me rindo ahora, podré evitar que los asesine a sangre fría.

Twing lanzó otro ataque con su espalda directo a la princesa. Nathalie gimió horrorizada. El rubio inmediatamente reacciono y tomándola de la cintura la alejo antes de que el ataque la tocara. Ambos terminaron acostados sobre su costado.

-¡Por favor! ¡Debes huir ahora mismo!- suplico la azabache. El rubio se colocó sobre ella, la manga se había terminado de desprender mostrando líneas de color rojo de lo que parecía una marca.

-Creo que nos asesinara aunque te rindas- contestó mirando al de armadura roja.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Nathalie con lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos, no quería llorara pero no podía evitarlo –Estaba tan feliz… inicie la búsqueda de los Siete Pecados Capitales yo sola. Jamás había viajo así, tenía miedo. Camine con esa armadura hasta el cansancio para que nadie me reconociera. Pero no pude encontrar a alguien que me ayudara. Tu has sido tan amable conmigo, y eres un completo desconocido. ¡Por eso no quiero involúcrate en esto, es mi problema! ¡Ni siquiera se tu nombre!

El rubio se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, los recuerdos de ella llegaron de inmediato a su cabeza. Sonrió y miró fijamente a los turquesa ojos de la princesa –Gabriel. Ese es mi nombre.

Nathalie abrió los ojos sorprendida, recordando el afiche con ese nombre –No puede ser. ¿Gabriel? ¡No puede ser real!- Gabriel le sonrió –Tu eres solo un…

Allion se despertó de repente y preocupado pregunto -¿Dónde está el?

-¿Allioni?- pregunto preocupado uno de los cuatro caballeros que lo rodeaban.

-¿Dónde está el chico con la espada?- preguntó de nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Allioni. Twigo ya se encarga de él.

-¡Idiotas! ¡No debemos hacerlo enojar! ¡El reino caerá!- sus compañeros lo miraron sin entender nada -¡Cuando me salvo, lo vi! ¡Es su líder! ¡El más peligroso de todos! ¡El símbolo en su brazo! ¡Era…!

-Ese símbolo, es una bestia. ¡No es un dragón!- Nathalie miro el brazo izquierdo del platinado notando la marca de dragón que lo identificaba como uno de los pecados capitales. Era hermosa, el dragón era de color rojo, su hocico estaba abierto mientras se comía su cola, formando un círculo. Por el rabillo de su ojo noto que Twing estaba detrás de ellos alzando su espada dispuesta a atacar a traición a Gabriel.

El ataque dio directo a los dos. Twigo miro el lugar donde seguramente sus cuerpos quedarían hechos pedazos cuando sintió como se cortaba su mejilla, la sangre comenzó a gotear al suelo. Sintió su propio ataque sobre su cuerpo, tambaleándose hacia atrás vio como el platinado estaba de pie -¡No puede ser! ¡Estoy seguro de que mi espada te toco! Pero fui yo quien recibió el golpe ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto cuando miró el pedazo de espada en su mano izquierda -¿Una espada de hoja rota?

Nathalie se encontraba protegida detrás del cuerpo del rubio -¿Gabriel? ¿En realidad eres tú?

-¡Espera, tu rostro me parece familiar!- jadeo incrédulo Twing -¡No puede ser cierto! ¿Por qué luces igual a ese día?

Gabriel se colocó en posición de ataque -¿Así que tú sabes quién soy yo?

Twing abrió los ojos con miedo dando un paso hacia atrás -¡No puede ser! ¡ERES GABRIEL!- atacó con todas su fuerzas pero su ataque fue nuevamente devuelto con el doble de poder –Concluyó…- gimió mientras una luz cegadora lo cubría -¡Este extraordinario poder…es el poder de la leyenda!

Twing salió expedido hacia arriba mientras gritaba, su armadura se destruyó mientras caí al fondo del que un día fue un risco. El pedazo de la espada de Gabriel brillo cuando la luz del sol se reflejó en ella.

-De los Siete Pecados, soy el Pecado de la ira. ¡Soy Gabriel, el dragón!

..

_Bonus_

Gabriel guardo su espada en su funda. Girándose miro a la princesa, su ropa estaba rota en distintas partes –Parece que encontraste al primero, ¿No, Nathalie? Con respecto a los otros seis, tengo unos asuntos que discutir con ellos. Le he buscado, viajó con la taberna para reunirlos ahí. Creo que si llevo una chica, atraerá más clientes e información- Nathalie lo miró sorprendida -¿Vienes con nosotros?

La princesa sintió como se aculaban de nuevo las lágrimas. Parecía ser que el día de hoy estaba muy sensible. Tragándose las lágrimas, sonrió -¡SÍ!- exclamó contenta, su largo viaje por fin comenzaba a dar frutos. Ella salvaría el reino aunque le costara la vida.

Debajo de ellos Twing yacía en medio de un pequeño cráter, no podía mover el cuerpo lo sentía paralizado del dolor. Los caballeros que le dieron el reporte lo rodeaban -¿Twing, está bien?

Sentándose con mucha dificultad miró a uno de ellos –Solicita refuerzos de la capital. Es un asunto de extrema importancia.

Un sonido parecido al de un cerdo se escuchó alrededor del bosque. Twigo miro hacia arriba y notó con horror cómo caía un cerdo gigante de color verde con un establecimiento con forma de sombrero sobre su lomo.

Hawk miró hacia abajo notando a la princesa y a Gabriel -¡Que buen tiro mama!- exclamo mientras tiraba las escaleras en uno de los costados del gigante cuerpo de su madre.

-¡Muy bien, mama de Hawk!- exclamó Gabriel mientras subía las escaleras con la princesa sobre su hombro.

-¡Es por eso que la quería!- dijo Hawk mirando subir al pecado.

-¡Bien, vayamos al siguiente pueblo! ¡Llévanos, mama de Hawk! -El cerdo gigante comenzó a caminar provocando que la tierra temblara por cada paso que daba. El viento agitaba el pelo de la princesa Nathalie quien se aferró a los hombros de Gabriel sin atreverse a mirar hacia abajo.

Twing y sus hombres miraban con asombro como ese animal gigante se alejaba en el horizonte.

En la cabeza del cerdo gigante se encontraba Hawk, Gabriel y Nathalie mirando el horizonte. El viento agitaba sus cabellos y Gabriel cruzó sus brazos, mirando con determinación el horizonte, un largo viaje les esperaba. Nathalie sonrió y miró al pecado de la ira _No sé si fue casualidad o fue un milagro. Ni que nos espera. ¿Desesperanza o gloria? Gabriel y yo iniciamos nuestra aventura en busca de los Siete Pecados Capitales._

**.**

**Aproximadamente 70 km al este de Cains. Fuerte solgres**

La negrura de la noche cubría el bosque. El fuego iluminaba cada habitación del fuerte Solgres, No eran muchas, el fuerte no era tan grande. Era solo una larga torre principal y dos pequeñas a cada lado. Tenía muros a su alrededor que protegían la fortaleza, un puente era su entrada principal y detrás no había nada más que bosque y montañas.

En el comedor principal frente a la silla principal se encontraba Twing de rodillas. Dos guardias custodiaban la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera. Twing mira el piso sin atreverse a subir la mirada, sentía su cuerpo entero temblar.

-Los Siete Pecados Capitales- dijo la profunda voz, Twing cerró los ojos con miedo y cuerpo tembló aún más, ese hombre le provocaba terror. La armadura comenzó a sonar indicando que el gran Caballero Sagrado se había parado de su silla.

Su más de 1.80 de estatura imponía, tenía un espalda ancha y musculosa que era resaltada por su armadura y capa blanca, su lacio cabello morado llegaba hasta su barbilla. Caminó hasta quedar frente a la pared que estaba pintada con el mapa de Britania dándole la espalda al tembloroso caballero–Más vale que esta vez sea real- Se giró para nuevo en la dirección donde estaba Twing. Sus penetrantes ojos morados lo miraban sin pestañear, su atractivo rostro siempre lucía una mueca de enojo y la palidez de su piel resaltaba por el amarillo-rojo del fuego. La impresionante armadura azul marino con plateado nunca le pareció amos intimidante a Twing –He esperado diez años para acabar con esos malditos.

Un cuervo postrado sobre un árbol miraba fijamente a través de la ventana que estaba detrás de donde el Caballero Sagrado de pelo morado estaba sentado cada movimiento que este realizaba. Sus impresionantes ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad, deseosos de que el caballero un día lo mirara a los ojos.

¿Qué opinan?

Espero no haberlos confundido a lo largo del capítulo. Estoy muy emocionada por continuar esta adaptación. Si me preguntan si les recomiendo ver el Anime o leer el Manga, pero te harás spoiler de lo que se viene.

No soy muy buena describiendo batallas pero ya veremos cómo me las arreglare. Si les gusto la historia coméntala, eso me daría más confianza.

Ahora una pregunta ¿Ustedes quieren Lukanette o Adrinette? Las voy a leer para poder determinar cuál será la pareja ganadora.

Espero actualizar en aproximadamente 2 semanas, si puedo terminar el capítulo antes actualizare inmediatamente.

Gracias por darse tiempo para leer esta adaptación, con amor Fer-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

El anime/manga Nanatsu no Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins) no me pertenece, créditos a su autor el genial Nakaba Suzuki y, a A-1 Picures/Netflix por trasmitir el anime. Así mismo créditos al creador de Miraculous Ladybug el también genial Tomas Astruc.

Esta historia es Gabenath. Advertencia de Universo alterno, existencia de magia y los Kwamis son humanos. Combinare personajes del mundo de Nnt y Miraculous, por eso algunos personajes no existen en el mundo de Ladybug.

Una segunda advertencia de un poco (mucho) Ooc. Así como decir que es mi primera vez escribiendo, así que disculparme si me equivoque en mi narración y ortografía. Espero que me lo comenten y yo pueda corregirlo, habrá actualizaciones lentas ya que soy una estudiante de Universidad y me voy casi todo el día pero actualizare lo más seguido que pueda. Las apariencias de Gabriel y Nathalie son de aproximadamente de 18-17 años por lo que no tienen la edad que presentan en la serie.

Con ustedes el capitulo 2, espero que les guste.

_Ep 2: La espada del Caballero Sagrado_

_Cuando Nooroo clava su espada en el centro de la aldea y bloquea la producción de cerveza, solo Gabriel podrá sacarla y convertirse en el gran salvador_

_.._

**Cuidad capital del Reino de Liones –Un mes atrás-**

La noche cubría la ciudad, las calles estaban prácticamente vacías a excepción de los borrachos trabajadores que salían de las tabernas después de disfrutar de un trago. El imponente castillo construido en un pequeña montaña en medio de la ciudad lucía especialmente tétrico esta noche. Algunas de las habitaciones estaban iluminadas por el fuego, el resto se encontraba en completo silencio con la oscuridad consumiéndolas.

-¡Abran la puerta- gritó la voz de un Caballero Sagrado mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de la sala del trono del rey. Su grito y golpes fueron secundados por sus demás compañeros -¡No tiene donde escapar! ¡Majestad!

El anciano rey Fu miraba con tranquilidad la puerta, esperando con paciencia el momento en que esta cedería ante los golpes de los Caballeros. Su hija menor, Nathalie, se encontraba arrodillada en el costado derecho de su trono, sosteniendo firmemente el reposabrazos de su trono. No tenía que mirarla para saber que miraba con miedo y preocupación la puerta. Aunque ella no lo demostrara él sabía que por dentro temblaba de miedo por lo que les pudiera suceder una vez los Caballeros entraran.

El rey colocó una mano con delicadeza sobre su cabeza, haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco –Nathalie, mi niña, debes huir- dijo con tono tranquilo.

Nathalie volteo a ver a su padre con ojos llorosos -¡No me iré sola! ¡Ven conmigo, papa!- suplico. Su padre le sonrió y acarició su cabello.

-Tu viejo estará bien.

-Pero, papá…- intentó de nuevo apretando el reposabrazos.

El rey Fu miró fijamente a su hija, la determinación brillaba en sus sabios ojos –Corre, huye antes de que ellos entren.

La puerta explotó a causa del ataque de unos de los Caballeros. Nathalie lo observo desde la compuerta secreta en la pared detrás del trono del rey. Término de cerrarla cuando escuchó los gritos de los hombres, cerrando los ojos con tristeza comenzó a caminar por los pasadizos secretos que solamente ella y sus hermanas conocían a la perfección.

.

.

La tranquilidad de la Aldea de Vanya fue interrumpida por el sonido de los pasos de Mama Hawk. Nathalie admiraba el hermoso paisaje por las ventanas del Sombrero de Jabalí. El sol iluminaba toda la aldea, el pasto tenía un verde brillante y hermoso, las montañas lucían imponentes e interminables. Si era sincera nunca se imaginó que las aldeas cercanas a la capital de Liones fueran tan bellas.

-¡Nathalie!

Escucho la voz de Gabriel llamándola, girándose miró al joven rubio que se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta -¿Si?- pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios. Aún no podía creer que ella, la simple tercera princesa de Liones hubiera encontrado al capitán de los Pecados Capitales.

-¿Podrías bajar un minuto?

-¡En seguida!

Gabriel inmediatamente comenzó a bajar hacia la taberna en cuanto escucho al respuesta de la princesa.

_No es un sueño. ¡De verdad lo encontré! ¡Encontré a Gabriel, uno de los Siete Pecados Capitales! _Pensó Nathalie mientras tenía una mano en su corazón. Emocionada bajó apresurada las escaleras, no quería hacer esperar al pecado.

Nathalie miro la ropa que Gabriel le había proporcionado. No es que se quejara pero se sentía incómoda. Su nueva ropa, que amablemente el rubio le dijo que se pusiera, consistía en una minifalda de color negro que le llegaba unos centímetros debajo del trasero, un cinturón de color rosado mantenía la pieza de ropa sujeta a sus caderas, la camisa de color rosa le llegaba unos dos dedos por encima del cinturón de la falda marcando sus senos y cintura, en su cuello descansaba un moño de color morado. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unos calcetines negros que le llegaban unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos bajos de color negro a complementaban su look. No es que no le gustara la ropa, simplemente su incomodidad nacía en que ella usualmente no utilizaba este estilo de ropa, su closet solo estaba lleno de lujosos y vaporosos vestidos que ella había utilizado durante toda su corta vida.

-¿Para qué es esta ropa?- pregunto curiosa. Su cara estaba más roja que una cereza.

-¡El uniforme de la taberna!- contestó entusiasmado Gabriel mirándola sin disimulo.

Hawk suspiro -¡Este tonto no disimula sus perversiones!

-¿Quieres que recolecte información sobre los Siete Pecados Capitales mientras sirvo las mesas? – volvió a preguntar mientras seguía con la mirada a Gabriel que se movía alrededor de ella para ver mejor el uniforme.

-E información de los Caballeros Sagrados- agregó el pecado.

Justo cuando el rubio estaba a punto de hacer algo indebido, Hawk lo jalo del chaleco -¡Idiota! ¡Tenemos una chica para atraer clientes! ¡No la ahuyentes! – chillo mientras lo alejaba de la princesa. Nathalie solo sonrió incómoda sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Gabriel, disculpe, hay algo que quisiera preguntarle- el rubio giró su cabeza para mirarla -¿Los Siete Pecados Capitales son terribles criminales, como todos dicen en los relatos?- el pecado de la ira abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin dejarlo contestar siguió preguntando –Si es así, ¿Qué crímenes cometiste?

-¿Qué crímenes dices?

-Creo que el reino estaba equivocado con respecto a ustedes. Yo solo sé que me salvaste, aun sin conocerme.

-La verdad es que hace diez años iba por Liones robando la ropa interior femenina que encontrará.

Nathalie se sonrojo –Es broma, ¿Verdad?

-Obvio.

La princesa suspiró aliviada. Pero antes de que dijera algo la voz del rubio la interrumpió –De hecho, la realidad es que toque los senos de más de 1000 chicas.

-¿Q-Que? ¿También es broma, verdad?- pregunto mientras se cubría el pecho con los brazos.

Gabriel sonrió –Por supuesto- amaba molestarla y ver cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¿Es que cometiste un crimen tan vil que no lo puedes decir?

-Puede ser- contestó simplemente. Nathalie lo miró sorprendida, su boca se abrió para replicar cuando la taberna se movió hacia la derecha, ella tambaleo y antes de que cayera los brazos de Gabriel rodearon su cintura, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Ten cuidado!- gritó con la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cuello.

-¡Aléjate!- le reprendió el cerdo.

El soplido de mama Hawk resonó por la pequeña aldea debajo de la montaña en la que se instalarían –Ya llegamos- Gabriel se alejó de la princesa pero no soltó su cintura pegándola a su costado derecho –Nuestra próxima fuente de información, la Aldea Vanya.

Mama Hawk comenzó a cavar un hoyo con sus inmensas patas para poder descansar mientras la taberna estuviera instalada en lo alto de Vanya. Nathalie mira impresionada como poco a poco iba desapareciendo el cuerpo del cerdo gigante. Momentos antes habían salido del recinto para poder admirar la belleza del paisaje frente a ellos.

-Tengo licor proveniente de muchos lugares, pero el de Vanya es especial- explicó Gabriel mientras caminaban por la aldea para conseguir más botellas de licor pasando por un pequeño puente, debajo de este el agua corría a montones –Su cerveza tiene la mejor agua de Liones y la malta que crece al lado del río tiene muchos fanáticos.

Hawk miró hacia abajo donde el agua corría a montones. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que ni una gota de agua pasaba por debajo del pequeño puente, la malta alrededor de la orilla del rio lucia de un color café completamente seca y sin vida –Puede ser, pero ya no queda nada de esa famosa agua.

-Y la malta parece estar marchita- terminó la princesa.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó el pecado.

En el centro de la pequeña aldea todos los habitantes se amontonaban en la plaza principal, hablando acerca de la situación que su pueblo enfrentaba.

-¡Mira toda esa gente! ¿Habrá un festival?- pregunto emocionada la princesa.

Gabriel se acercó a la gente -¡Hola!- hablo llamando la atención de las personas.

-¡El dueño del sombrero de Jabalí!- dijo uno señalando con su cabeza al platinado.

-¿Que festival es este?- preguntó alegre el rubio, Nathalie y Hawk se encontraban detrás de él buscando mirar lo que pasaba.

Un hombre castaño de playera morada frunció el ceño -¿Esto te parece un festival?- pregunto enojado -¡Queremos sacar la espada que el Caballero Sagrado hundió ahí!- el hombre señaló el centro de la plaza donde se podía ver una espada clavada en el concreto, lo único que sobresalía era el hermoso mango azul marino de donde los aldeanos habían amarrado una cuerda para intentar jalarla para sacarla, algunos hombres tomaban los costados del mango de la espada para ayudar a los que jalaban de la cuerda.

-¿Un Caballero Sagrado la hundió? ¿Por qué lo haría?- Gabriel se cruzó de brazos mientras preguntaba.

-El otro día, hicimos enfadar a un Caballero Sagrado- contestó la voz de un anciano, Gabriel giró la cabeza para mirar al anciano que caminaba con los brazos detrás de su espalda –Embrujo la espada y sello las fuentes de agua subterránea de la aldea.

-Si no hacemos algo perderemos el agua y nuestras cosechas- siguió un hombre alto de cabellera rubia brillante.

-Ya no habrá más cerveza de Vanya- término otro grandulón pero de cabellos negro.

-¿Un Caballero Sagrado? ¿Será aquel que derrotaste, Gabriel?- pregunto Nathalie recordando el incidente en el que el pecado de la ira se reveló.

-¿Hablas de ese tal "Twigo"? Él no es un Caballero Sagrado- la princesa lo miró sorprendida –Los verdaderos son mucho peores que él.

-Solo el poder de un Caballero Sagrado podrá sacar la espada- dijo el anciano mientras miraba a los hombres jadear agotados y sobándose los brazos –Será difícil lograrlo, así que la aldea…

-¡Que horrible!- jadeo Nathalie.

Gabriel miraba con indiferencia la escena frente a él, si actuaba de alguna manera sentía que los rumores sobre su regreso aumentarían, complicando aún más su viaje.

-¿Por qué tanto alarido? ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó un niño de pelo color café claro y grandes cachetes salpicados de pecas caminando entre los aldeanos.

-¡Mead!- gritó un hombre de pelo negro.

-¡Una estúpida espada en la tierra no es nada!- Mead se paró frente a la espada y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pequeño pecho –Esto será sencillo para mis amigos, los Siete Pecados Capitales.

Gabriel y Nathalie lo miraron con los ojos abiertos. Una señora mayor se acercó al niño -¡Basta Mead!- lo reprendió mientras apretaba los puños -¿Por quién crees que estamos metidos en esto?- Mead dio un paso atrás temeroso. Todos los aldeanos lo miraban enojados -Di lo que quieras sin mencionar a esos criminales.

-¡Tiene razón!- gritó el hombre de pelo negro que lo había visto llegar -¡No enojes a otro Caballero Sagrado!

-¿Tienes algo contra nosotros?- preguntó otro hombre apretando los puños.

Mead sentía las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, apretando los puños se contuvo de llorar -¡Por favor, eso no fue lo que dije!

-¡Ya tuvimos suficiente de tus tonterías!

-¡Mead, eres un tonto!- gritó una niña castaña arrojando una piedra al rostro de Mead.

La piedra no le dio al niño en cambio aterrizó en la cara del pecado de la ira, Nathalie se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Los odio a todos!- gritó Mead.

-¿Si? ¡Pues nosotros te odiamos más, Mead!- grito otro niño dispuesto a lanzar otra piedra.

Gabriel tomó al niño entre sus brazos y corriendo lo alejó de la lluvia de piedras que los aldeanos le estaban lanzando al pequeño.

-¡Los odio!- seguía gritando el niño con los puños en alto.

-¿Por qué me golpean a mí?- se preguntó el pecado en voz baja sin dejar de correr hasta la taberna.

-¡Idiotas!- fue el último grito del niño antes de que su voz dejará de escucharse.

Hawk suspiro –Me parece que elegimos el peor momento para venir.

-En el fondo, Mead es un buen chico- dijo el anciano a Nathalie quien miró al señor.

Ya en la taberna Gabriel miro al niño sentado sobre una de las mesas -¡Que locura! ¡Eso fue horrible!- exclamó con los brazos cruzados –Oye niño, ¿Por qué fue eso?

Mead lo miro, su aspecto lo delataba como un joven que no pasaba de los 17 años–Tú no eres un adulto como para darme una orden.

-De hecho lo soy.

-¿Qué es esta taberna?- preguntó mirando alrededor suyo, sus ojos se concentraron en la pared llena de botellas de distintos tipos de licor.

-Es el Sombrero de Jabalí, mi taberna.

-Tengo hambre.

Gabriel cerró los ojos –Si responde a mis preguntas, te alimentaré- negocio con el niño.

El niño sonrió y coloco sus brazos detrás de la cabeza -¡Comida antes y luego hablamos!

Gabriel lo miró mal y suspiro. Después de unos minutos le llevó un plato de comida al niño quien lo miraba hipnotizado.

-¡Se ve delicioso!- exclamo mientras admiraba el perfecto pollo y las verduras que lucían exquisitas -¡Buen provecho!- mordió la pierna del pollo e inmediatamente escupió la comida al plato -¡Que horrible sabe!- grito mirando al pecados servirse un trago.

-No dije que fuera buena comida- una vez terminó de servirse su cerveza, Gabriel se sentó frente a Mead -¿Es cierto eso que dijiste, que eres amigo de los Siete Pecados Capitales?- pregunto dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Mead cerró los ojos –Esa porquería me causó amnesia- el rico y familiar aroma de la cerveza llegó a sus fosas nasales y el abrió los ojos –Espera, ese aroma… ¿Es cerveza de Vanya?- pregunto entusiasmado mirando al rubio beber –Eres muy joven, no deberías estar bebiendo eso.

-Ya te dije que no soy tan joven.

-¿De verdad sabe tan bien?- Mead preguntó señalando el tarro con la bebida.

Gabriel sonrió –Sí

-Es la mejor cerveza, dulce y con cuerpo. ¡Al menos eso dicen todos!- exclamó el niño mirando hacia la mesa.

La puerta fue abierta y por ella entraron Nathalie y Hawk. La princesa caminó hasta quedar a un costado del pequeño.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Gabriel a la princesa.

Nathalie se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del niño -Mead, oí que eres un travieso sin remedio. El jefe de la aldea me lo dijo.

-¿Y a ti que?- Mead pregunto sonrojado, nunca en su corta vida una chica tan bonita se le había acercado tanto -¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Mi nana?

Nathalie sonrió, se agachó aún más hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo de madera de la taberna –De pequeña, mi papá también me regañaba por hacer travesuras.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Solo quería su atención, no era mi padre verdadero. Una vez, trepe un árbol muy alto en el jardín solo para que él se asustara. Al verme, se puso pálido como un fantasma y trepó para ir por mí. El jamás había subido a un árbol. Por supuesto, se cayó y se lastimó aunque no fue nada serio. Todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiese sucedido ayer. Si papá hubiese muerto aquel día…

-Yo no miento para llamar la atención de nadie- Mead colocó sus puños sobre la mesa, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Nathalie puso una de sus manos sobre la espalda del niño, frotando suavemente su espalda.

-Entonces cuéntamelo todo.

-M-Mis padre siempre fueron viajeros. Pero cuando nos detuvimos en Vanya hace unos años, ambos murieron en una epidemia. La gente de la aldea me adopto y me crió como si fuera suyo. Era muy feliz. Pero ninguno era mi verdadera familia. Siento celos de quien tenga lo que yo no tuve. Por eso hago travesuras- las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y la princesa rodeo sus hombros con su brazo. Mead limpio bruscamente su rostro con su antebrazo.

-¿Cómo el insecto en la copa del Caballero Sagrado?

-¡No!- grito y Nathalie retiró su brazo del cuerpo del niño –Eso lo hice porque él nos trató como basura.

_Flash Back_

El vaso de cristal fue rellenado con la primera botella de la cosecha de este año, la mejor en una década. Todos los aldeanos miraban expectantes al Caballero Sagrado.

-Todos en la aldea estamos orgullosos de la cosecha de este año. Es la mejor.

Nooroo miraba con indiferencia el vaso, su lacio cabello morado se mecía con el viento. Se sentía sumamente incómodo por estar sentado en una diminuta silla, su bella armadura azul con plateado comenzaba a clavarse en su piel. El sol estaba en su máximo punto y su capa blanca tocaba el piso de la plaza.

El anciano jefe de la aldea se alejó lentamente, Nooroo tomó el vaso y llevó la bebida hasta sus labios. Dio un pequeño trago e inmediatamente dejó el vaso en la mesa.

-¡Qué asco!- pronunció con voz firme. Todos los aldeanos jadearon –Preferiría beber orina de caballo antes que esto.

La grave voz del Caballero resonó en la cabeza de todos, miedosos miraron con atención al de pelo morado. Mead abrió los ojos, la furia comenzaba a correr por su pequeño cuerpo. Cómo se atrevía ese tonto a despreciar la cerveza en la que todos habían trabajado duramente durante días enteros. Decidido deposito una larva en la cerveza del Caballero. Los ojos morados del Caballero lo miraron fijamente, Mead sintió miedo ante la penetrante mirada sin vida del hombre pero no retrocedió.

Nooroo tiró el vaso al piso y tomando el mango de su espada la sacó de su funda, la alzó al cielo dispuesto a maldecir el lugar.

-¡No!

-¡Perdónelo por favor!

Escucho el grito de dos aldeanos pero no le importo, invoco su magia y la espada comenzó a expedir pequeños rayos azules. Enterró la espada con todas sus fuerzas provocando que un sinfín de rayos salieran de la misma haciendo a la gente retroceder.

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Los niños y los adultos le dedicamos mucho tiempo valioso a esa cosecha- terminó de contar Mead con la cabeza gacha. Nathalie y Gabriel miraban fijamente al niño -¡Y ese imbécil vino a insultarnos! ¡Los Caballeros Sagrados son malvados!

-¿Y lo que dijiste sobre tu amistad con los Pecados Capitales?- preguntó Gabriel.

Mead giro su rostro avergonzado –Es mentira.

-Entiendo. Admito que tuve muchas expectativas.

-Pero ¿Por qué mentir así?- pregunto ahora Nathalie.

-Los Caballeros Sagrados buscan a los Siete Pecados Capitales. Si esos malvados los persiguen, entonces los Siete Pecados deben ser buenos.

Nathalie y Hawk se miraron para posteriormente voltear a ver al Capitán de los Pecados quién bebía tranquilamente su cerveza.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido. Nathalie solo sonrió y Hawk cerró los ojos satisfecho.

Las voces y gritos de los aldeanos se escucharon rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado entre los cuatro. Mead giro su rostro preocupado hacia la puerta.

-¡Eso viene de la aldea!- exclamó. Rápidamente se paró de la silla y salió corriendo de la taberna sin mirar atrás.

-¡Mead!- gritó la princesa tratando de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde el niño ya se había ido.

.

Dos guardias se pararon enfrente de la espada clavada en el piso. Los aldeanos los miraban con completo odio.

-¡Escuchen bien, gentuza!- gritó uno el más gordo y chaparro de ellos -¡Si no consiguen sacar la espada antes del atardecer, deberán pagar diez veces más de impuestos!

-¡Que locura!- gritó un aldeano -¡Sin agua no tendremos ni una sola botella de cerveza, mucho menos diez!

El más delgado de los guardias sonrió cínicamente -¡Ese es su castigo! Insultaron a un Caballero Sagrado, ¡Y también dicen ser amigos de los Siete Pecados Capitales!

-¡Maldición, si Mead no hubiera dicho esa estupidez…!- gruño otro aldeano de pelo rubio cenizo apretando los puños.

Mead paso corriendo alrededor de los aldeanos hasta llegar a la espada. Tomándola con sus pequeñas manos tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Los guardias lo miraron sorprendidos sin saber de dónde demonios había salido ese niño.

-¡Mead!- grito una aldeana.

-¿Otra vez tú? No será divertido si solo es este chico- dijo el gordo guardia mirando con lastima al inútil niño.

-El impuesto aumentará 20 veces- exclamó el otro guardia frente a ola car del niño. Mead tiró con más fuerza.

-¡No puedes sacar la espada, y los sabes!- reprimió el aldeano rubio al pequeño.

-¡No empeores más las cosas niño tonto!- gritó otro aldeano.

-¡Ya es suficiente!

El grito del jefe de la aldea callo o todos los habitantes. Caminando lentamente entre su gente hasta quedar frente al niño.

-¿Jefe?- preguntó una mujer.

-¿Quiénes hirieron nuestro orgullo como cerveceros?- contesto al anciano con una pregunta -¿Fue Mead? ¡No! Las acciones de ese pequeño solo expresan un sentir público –los habitantes bajaron la cabeza llenos de vergüenza con las palabras del jefe.

Mead tiraba con todas su fuerza, el sudor comenzaba a escurrirle por la frente, pronto se quedaría sin fuerzas pero debía dar todo de sí. Una mano femenina agarró el mango de la espada encima de las suyas, su meñique rozó sus dedos y el abrió los ojos mirando hacia la derecha donde una mujer le sonreirá con ternura.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sorprendido.

-El jefe tiene razón hijo ¡No es tu culpa!

Lentamente los aldeanos comenzaron a acercarse a la espada ayudando a Mead. Los guardias reían y gritaron -¡Oigan! ¿Escucharon lo que dijimos? El impuesto aumentará 20 veces.

Los hombres más fuertes miraron a los niños y la mujer que tiraban con todas su fuerzas y lo más amable que pudieron dijeron –Dejen esto a los hombres.

La mujer y los niños se alejaron dándoles espacio a los hombres de trabajar. Mead no dejo de tirar ni un segundo, ni cuando el hombre rubio le puso una mano en el hombro e intentó alejarlo.

-¡Bien!- exclamó un aldeano, conforme con el plan que se les acababa de ocurrir.

Amarraron el mango de la espada con cuerdas y en filas de 5 hombres cada una comenzaron a tirar de la espada con todas sus piernas, con Mead al inicio de la principal fila.

Los guardias reían a carcajada suelta de los intentos de los aldeanos -¡Ni siquiera se mueve!- dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Sentémonos a disfrutar más de esta basura barata!- contesto el otro con una mano sobre su estómago.

-¡Sal!- Mead sentía las lágrimas del esfuerzo correr por su rostro -¡Maldición sal!- grito desesperado.

Los guardias reían aún más fuerte -¡Mira, cuánta desesperación!

-¡Brindo por los idiotas!

Gabriel camino frente ellos ignorando los estúpidos comentarios que realizaban sobre los habitantes de Vanya. De alguna manera Nathalie le había convencido de interferir en toda esta situación. Quitándoles los tarros de cerveza de sus manos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta hasta que él les daba la espalda hablo.

-Los que no aprecian una buena bebida no merecen beberla.

Las cuerdas se rompieron y todos los hombres cayeron al piso jadeantes de cansancio. El jefe de la aldea suspiro derrotado, parecía ser que este era el final para su gente.

Gabriel caminaba entre ellos bebiendo la cerveza -¡Deliciosa bebida!- dejando los tarros frente aun agotado Mead camino hasta quedar frente a la espada –Lo siento, pero no traigo dinero encima –Tomó el mango de la espada con una sola mano y sonrió -¿Qué tal esto?- sacó la espada sin ningún esfuerzo y todos los aldeanos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Imposible! ¡Solo un Caballero Sagrado podría hacer eso!- gritó el guardia gordo -¿C-cómo es que ese joven…?- preguntó asustado.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y los guardias miraron hacia los lados buscando el origen del sonido -¿Qué es ese sonido?- preguntó el delgado. Su compañero lo miró asustado y ambos bajaron la mirada al pozo de agua en el que estaban sentados. De un segundo a otro salieron disparados hacia arriba, el agua brotaba por litros permitiendo que la aldea miraba embelesada y contenta el arcoíris que se había formado por las gotas de agua y el reflejo del sol.

Gabriel con la espada recargada sobre uno de sus hombros se acercó a los temblorosos guardias –No olviden esto- dejando caer la espada como si de un juguete se tratara mientras les sonreía. Los dos hombres retrocedieron asustados y tomando la espada rápidamente salieron corriendo por su vida, sin mirar atrás ni por un segundo.

Nathalie miró con una sonrisa al platinado _Es impresionante ¡El poder de uno de los Siete Pecados Capitales_ pensó sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal al mirar la figura del pecado.

Mead se acercó coreando al joven platinado –Espera, entonces, ¿Tu eres…?- pregunto nervioso.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy el propietario de un gran negocio de bebidas!- Gabriel contestó con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡No hablo de eso!

-Basta de hablar de mí –el pecado se agacho hasta quedar a su altura -¿No tienes algo más que hacer?- cuestiono mientras señalaba con la cabeza a los aldeanos quienes miraban apenado al niño.

Mead dio media vuelta –Mead, nos equivocamos- comenzó el jefe de la aldea -¿Podrías perdonarnos un día?

-¿Por qué tendría que perdonarlos? No soy uno de ustedes…

Gabriel empujo ligeramente al niño -¡Ve!

-Pero ¿Qué haces?- Mead giro inmediatamente para enfrentar al joven -¡Es inútil! ¿No entiendo por qué…?- las lágrimas volvían a asomarse de sus ojos.

-Mead

-Mead

Comenzaron a gritar los aldeanos, el niño se giró de lado y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Y sin soportarlo más corrió a los brazos del jefe de la aldea para posteriormente ser atrapado en medio del gigante abrazo que toda la aldea le estaba dando.

-Puedes mentir cuanto quieras, pero no puedes engañar a tu corazón- reflexiono Gabriel. Nathalie simplemente miro al platinado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

La noche cubría a Vanya, la luna brillaba de manera preciosa, el cielo se encontraba despejado permitiendo admirar las estrellas en el cielo.

-¡Brindo por Gabriel, del Sombrero de Jabalí! ¡Salud!- grito el hombre con el tarra alzado a todo el local, los demás alzaron su tarro entre risas.

-No sé si podrá hacer esto- exclamo nerviosa Nathalie con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas –Es la primera vez que lo hago. Mi corazón late muy rápido.

Gabriel la miró con una ceja alzada –Ya veo, ¿Es tu primera vez?- inclinándose hacia ella murmuró –Dilo otra vez,

Hawk se asomó por la barra y separó al platinado de la princesa -¡Deja de molestarla tanto, imbécil!

-Solo concéntrate en servir mesas. No te preocupes por la información. Tu solo relájate. Aprenderás poco a poco- Gabriel la consejo con el codo recargado en la barra.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Me relajare!

Gabriel solo miraba embobado a la azabache caminar como robot por el lugar. No habían pasado incidentes mayores más que algunas gotas de cerveza derramadas sobre un cliente o que ella no supiera que mesa ordeno que. Pero era divertido ver como la princesa se disculpaba como si cometiera una falta grave cuando llegaba a empujar ligeramente a algún cliente al servir una mesa. Como sucedía en este momento.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quería lastimarlo!- se disculpó la princesa, el cliente solo sonreía maravillado por la belleza de la muchacha.

Mead se acercó a la azabache quien suspiraba, su característico brillo de felicidad no estaba en cambio un aura un poco depresiva la rodeaba –Oye, ¿Jamás habías servido mesas?- pregunto. La princesa se encogió y coloco la charola de madera sobre su pecho –Hasta un ciego o notaria. ¡Eres malísima!

-¡Basta, Mead, no empieces a hablar así! Debes aprender del sucedido.

Una señora mayor reprimió al niño quien horrorizado se giró para mirarla –Si eres egoísta, terminaras en el Bosque del Sueño Blanco- continuó la señora.

Mead abrió los ojos con miedo y Nathalie presto más atención a la conversación -¡Ahí no!- exclamó el pequeño.

-¿Qué es ese bosque?- preguntó.

Mead se giró para mirarla –Un bosque siniestro al que nadie se acerca- explicó Mead rápidamente. Girándose nuevamente a ver a la señora juntos su manos en súplica -¡Perdón! ¡Me comportare! ¡Te lo juro!

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-Te lo prometo.

-No intentes pasarte de listo. Te tengo en la mira, ¿Entendido?

Nathalie sonrió ante la tierna escena, sin duda Gabriel tenía razón ese niño ya era parte de esa aldea. Girando su cabeza hacia la ventana, observo lo hermoso de la noche y el brillo de la luna que iluminaba la oscuridad del cielo.

.

**12 kilómetros al Noreste de Vanya. Fuerte Solgres.**

-Recibimos un informe de los soldados ubicados en Vanya- dijo el guardia con voz temblorosa –Un chico no identificado sacó su espada, sir Nooroo.

Nooroo abrió los ojos y miró su espada en la mesa frente a él. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión. Se encontraba en la misma habitación en donde la noche anterior había recibido el informe del inútil de Twigo acerca del resurgimiento de los pecados capitales.

El cuervo de brillantes ojos rojos se encontraba postrado en el mismo árbol con la misma posición, deseoso de lo mismo.

-Debió ser casualidad que ese chico…- prosiguió el guardia siguiendo al Caballero Sagrado.

-¿La casualidad permitió a un joven sacar la espada sagrada?- preguntó irónico sin dejar de subir las escaleras que lo llevarían al punto más alto de la torre más grande del fuerte.

-¡No, señor!

-Dame la distancia hacia la aldea de Vanya. Se exacto.

-¡Si, señor! Se encuentra a las cuatro del reloj. A 12 kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Me permites usar tu lanza?- Nooroo le pregunto mirando al soldado que custodiaba la entrada.

-Claro, señor- respondió inmediatamente el soldado entregándole la lanza. Nooroo rápidamente la tomó con su mano. Acercándose a la gran abertura de la torre se paró en la orilla.

-Este ángulo bastará.

Invocando su poder la lanza se llenó de rayos azules iluminando por completo la habitación. Los guardias miraban sorprendidos las grandes habilidades mágicas del Caballero Sagrado, si era temido no era por nada. Dando un paso hacia delante lanzó con todas su fuerzas la lanza.

.

Sintiendo como si algo se acercara Gabriel abrió los ojos, dejo de limpiar el tarro y miró a la nada tratando de pensar.

-Oye, deberías ir a buscar a Nathalie- le dijo Hawk. Gabriel dejó el tarro sobre la mesa –Ayudala a sentirse mejor.

Gabriel cerró nuevamente los ojos –Voy al baño- dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente del cerdo.

-¡Que pésimo jefe!- chillo Hawk mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse y ver salir al platinado –la responsabilidad de este lugar siempre la tengo yo.

Nathalie observaba las estrellas con tristeza, sus rodillas estaban pegadas a su pecho. Sintiendo que alguien se acercaba giró su cabeza y vio a Gabriel acercarse.

-Gabriel.

-¡Hola!

-Lo siento. Sé que debería estar trabajando. Pero cuando vi a Mead con los aldeanos, me recordaron a mi padre.

Gabriel giró su cuerpo y colocando una mano sobre sus ojos miro el cielo en busca de algo –Entiendo- respondió simplemente sin dejar de mirar el cielo

-Espero que este bien.

-¿Quizás, por aquí?- susurró Gabriel mirando diferente ángulos del cielo.

-No debería. Este es un mal momento para sentir nostalgia.

-Quizás más a la izquierda- el rubio caminó unos cuantos pasos en esa dirección.

-Hay gente sufriendo por la opresión de los Caballero Sagrados. Y si su princesa luce así, perderán toda esperanza.

-Pudiste encontrarme. Si no quisieras ayudar a tu pueblo, no me hubieses conocido, y no tendrían salvación.

Nathalie miro al rubio quien ya la miraba -¿Quieres decir que era mi destino?

Gabriel le sonrió –Así es- inmediatamente borró su sonrisa y giró de nuevo su rostro al cielo, esperando pacientemente –Y yo también enfrentare el mío.

Como si el rubio pudiera ver el futuro un destello brillo en el cielo, creciendo hasta convertirse en una intensa luz blanca. Gabriel frunció el ceño al notar la lanza que se dirigía a toda velocidad al pueblo. Con su mano izquierda agarró el mango de la lanza, cuando esta pasó por uno de sus costados, salió disparado hacia atrás, sin despegar los pies de la tierra intentando detener el arma.

Nathalie observó horrorizada como el pecado de la ira salía volando, la fuerza era tal que la tierra se partía por donde los pies del rubio pasaban -¡GABRIEL!- gritó desesperada, comenzando a correr detrás del destello de luz blanca con azul que Gabriel intentaba detener.

La manga de su camisa quedó completamente destruida, con su cuerpo atravesó varias casa derribándolas completamente. Cuando sintió que la velocidad disminuía, se impulsó hacia arriba y dando media vuelta enterró sus pies profundamente en la tierra. La lanza disminuyó su velocidad aún más rápido, girando de nuevo su cuerpo logró detenerla antes de que destruyera otra casa.

Abrió los ojos y ganando impulso lanzó de regreso la lanza en la misma dirección por la que llegó.

.

Nooroo levantó la mirada de los papeles que leía, despegó su barbilla de su dedo índice y pulgar que la sostenían. Pegó su espalda al respaldo de la silla y miró hacia arriba esperando pacientemente.

Un destello se pudo apreciar por el gran ventanal en lo alto de la fortaleza. Rápidamente el destello se volvió una luz blanca que atravesó el ventanal. La torre tembló y comenzó a derrumbarse llenando el lugar de una nube de polvo. El cuervo salió volando, alejándose de la incipiente nube que le impedía respirar.

Los soldados corrían de un lado a otro, intentando ayudar a sus compañeros -¡Sir Nooroo! ¿Está bien?- gritó uno de ellos, acercándose al lugar que alguna vez fue la oficina del Caballero. Gimió asustado cuando vio al frente.

Nooroo sonrió satisfecho, estaba sentado tranquilamente en su silla con una de sus piernas sobre la otra, tenía ligeramente inclinada la cabeza hacia la derecha. Con una de sus manos que se encontraban sobre el reposabrazos limpio la sangre que se escurría del cote en su mejilla. La lanza que minutos antes había lanzado se encontraba clavada en la silla en el costado izquierdo a unos milímetros de su cabeza.

-Sigues vivo, como pensé, líder de los Siete Pecados Capitales… Gabriel.

.

-¡Gabriel!

Grito Natahalie cuando vio al rubio sacudir su mano. Los aldeanos que comenzaban a salir por el estruendo provocado miraban fijamente al rubio.

-¿Esa lanza era del Caballero Sagrado que atacó la aldea?- pregunto. Miró fijamente al rubio en busca de en busca de alguna herida, con preocupación noto como la sangre escurría de su mano pero decidió no decir nada, no quería incomodar al platinado. Hawk se colocó a su lado, el cerdo la había seguido cuando la escucho gritar el nombre del pecado.

Gabriel cerró y abrió su mano, la sangre se escurría por los costados –Quizá, sí. Creo que debemos abandonar la aldea tan pronto podamos.

-¿Y si atacan este lugar de nuevo?

-Corre más peligro si nos quedamos aquí.

-Seria genial tener un lugar para esconderse- intervino Hawk.

-Por cierto- Nathalie colocó su barbilla sobre el pulgar y dedo índice.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Hace rato, Mead mencionó que jamás iría al Bosque del Sueño Blanco. Dijo que ni los Caballeros Sagrados van.

-¡Ese bosque suena perfecto!- exclamó el cerdito.

-Iremos. Pero no solo para escondernos. Haremos lo que debemos hacer

-¿Y eso que es?- pregunto Hawk mirando al pecado sonreír.

-¿Hablas de…?- pregunto ahora la princesa acercándose a Gabriel.

-Sí. Apuesto a que hay uno de nosotros ahí –Nathalie sonrió -¡Vamos! ¡Encontremos a otro Pecado!

-¡Bien!

Con los primeros rayos del sol mama Hawk partió con dirección al Bosque del Sueño Blanco.

..

_Bonus_

El bosque estaba lleno de niebla impidiendo ver con claridad el horizonte. Los árboles completamente muertos le daban un ambiente tétrico al lugar.

Una grande figura durmiente descansaba tranquilamente en medio del bosque. La mujer dormía pacíficamente sobre uno su costado izquierdo, su pelo azabache amarrado en dos coletas, su cabeza descansaba sobre la tierra. Sus delicadas facciones contrastaban con la fealdad del bosque. Sobre su muslo izquierdo se encontraba una marca de color rojo con forma de serpiente.

¿Qué opinan?

La verdad el final de este capitula me enchina la piel, me encanta la interacción que tendrán y que van a tener Nooroo con Gabriel, esto apenas comienza y no puedo esperar a que encuentren a más pecados. ¿Ustedes quien cree que es el pecado de la serpiente? Se que les gustara la interacción que tenga con el capitán, solo abran la mente en cuestión de los shipps. Pero no se preocupen esta historia es Gabenath y Adrinette...

Espero actualizar en aproximadamente 2 semanas, si puedo terminar el capítulo antes actualizare inmediatamente.

Gracias por darse tiempo para leer esta adaptación, con amor Fer-chan.


End file.
